Achievement unlocked
by Master Noble
Summary: The events of Halo reach turned into a comedy. Involves Six yelling about achevement and, later, skulls.
1. Chapter 1

This issue will cover doctor doctor, keep it clean, they've always been faster, a spoonful of blamite, and an elegant weapon.

I don't care about any canon mistakes.

Sorry if this isn't funny, its my first attempt at comedy and it will get funnier.

Six sighed. His new job on noble team was boring. Rebels. SERIOUSLY. He could be sent out to a covenant controlled planet. That's what master chief did a week ago. Or out finding the missing Spartans. Like his friend, Alice. But rebels. But orders were orders.

"Noble leader," rang out the voice of Jun, his least favourite Spartan. Just his luck he got onto the team that featured the only Spartan he didn't like. "We got heat sigs in the structure ahead." Jun finished. "Finally" he thought. "Some action."

When they got to the building, only Emile got his weapon out faster. Emile, his third favourite Spartan, often argued with Jorge, his second favourite Spartan. Master Chief was his favourite Spartan.

When Jorge had finished translating for the farmers, six was confused. "If it wasn't these guys," he thought "who de-activated the communication array."

He was, of course, delighted when the covenant was revealed to be the source of the trouble. He couldn't, however, figure out why the rest of noble team was so upset.

After killing a few skirmishers, six picked up a needler. "Sweet," he said "I've always wanted one of these. After killing several grunts with it, an alert appeared on the screen of his helmet. "Great." He thought "I forgot I got that update. Those achievements are for lifeless bastards who have no girlfriends."

Just then, Emiles voice rang out "Finally, I got the 'That's a knife' Achievement."

Six smiled. Emiles comment just proved his point.

After a while, some trucks came into view.

"Get in." said carter.

"Six, don't," started Emile "Do you know how annoying it is if a teammate ruins your chance of getting "they've always been faster"?"

Six sighed. He started walking, picked up a dmr and headshot 7 moa.

Two new alerts appeared on the screen, blocking the coming elite.

"Argh" yelled Six. He killed it, but was badly damaged. He dragged himself to the nearby camp and used the health pack

"IM BLOODY SICK OF THESE ALERTS" he shouted. "WHEN I GET BACK TO SWORD BASE, IM GOING TO KILL HALSEY!"

After a while, Noble team arrived at visegrad. After the attack by the zealot, Six jumped into an area full of enemies without waiting for backup. Just before the zealot killed him, Jorge appeared and killed it in a burst of rounds. Six then activated the switch. By the time he got back, he was told he was to go to sword place immediately. "Great," he thought, "halsey will die soon."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what achievements I'm going to do this time. I only know that the next chapter will include skulls.

After being dropped off at sword base, six ran past the entire covenant force.

"Six," called Kat, the weakest Spartan ever. "Get back here and kill this grunt."

Not listening, Six picked up a target locator.

"SIX, GET HERE NOW!" screamed Kat. Six was sick of it and aimed the target locator at her. Unfortunately, she used armour lock, so she survived. Just then, Six got the crowd control notice. This sent six into a fury where he ripped a wraith in two with his bare hands. He then hijacks the other wraith and activated the AA gun. On the way to the communication outpost, Six and Kat met another Spartan.

"Didn't expect to find another Spartan out here." Said Six.

"Greetings, Back at base they call me C00L. It's a self chosen call sign."

"C00L? That's a nooby call sign."

"YOU DARE CALL ME A NOOB!" screamed C00L, as he fired a rocket at Six. He jumps slightly, so the rocket destroys C00L's warthog.

"I deserve a call sign. I'll be R717."

"I'll just call you R"

"And I'll call you C" So they went on for a while, until they finished their mission.

"Halsey!" Yelled R when he saw the doctor. He lunged at her, but she said "I've got that upgrade you wanted. Skulls."

"Sweet." Said R and C in unison.

Quite suddenly, they both got the 'Protocol dictates action' notice.

Three shots rang out, a rocket fired and Halsey was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Firstly, R717 is my call sign. And C00L is my brother. And he is a Noob.

Just a Note, I hate Jun. So I will be Making him look as week as Kat even though he is as strong as Jorge.

I'm introduces a Spartan in tip of the spear and exodus.

Stranded fans, I'm temporarily putting it on hold.

…...

R hated recon missions. So did C. R was armed with a sniper and a Concussion rifle. C had a Sniper and a rocket launcher. Jun was passing around sniper rounds.

"They'll take a hat off an elite at 200 yards" Jun mentioned, "…And they ain't cheap."

C was acting like an idiot and jumping up and down near a Phantom. R wacked him

"What happened?" he asked.

"It attacked you with its invisible death ray."

"It can do that?"

"Only the ones with spotlights."

Of course, R and C got into a fight over who got to kill the elite. In the end, R assassinated it, but C sniped it before it died. R wacked him again.

When R, C and Jun got to the covenant settlement, R assassinated an elite. Another notice appeared. R roared.

"What part of do it quietly don't you understand." Said Jun. They cleared the area. Jun headshot some grunts, which mad a lot of confetti appear, with some children cheering. R shuddered at the sound. C fired a rocket at an Elite, but it moved lazily to the left, making the rocket blow up the warthog C was going to drive. Eventually, they encountered Guta. C fired a rocket at one. It moved lazily to the left. R stuck them both with plasma grenades.

-Two years later-

A young Guta that survived the attack emerged, roared, killed covenant and got shot down by grunt.

With a plasma pistol.

-Back to the story-

R sniped a weird, golden elite ranger. Some human mafia arrived, threw C some spare rockets and eliminated the rest of the covenant force.

R attempted to duel wield pistols, but his hand burned when he tried.

"R" called a mafia solider "don't you know duel wielding is forbidden until Halo 2?"

"What?" he replied

"Never mind. Just don't do it again."

After clearing the area around a weird covenant spire thingy, two hunters appeared. C fired a rocket at one. Witch moved lazily to the left so the rocket hit a weird covenant totem pole thingy.

-Two years later-

The same grunt from earlier was walking through the rubble of the totem pole. His mission was to follow the path the demon took until he finds one of the surviving time totems. Made by the forerunner, time totems allow the user to travel through time. There were three on the planet humans called Reach. Venva's brother Wekva had been killed during a mission on Reach. The Demons had attacked and killed everyone. Venva was the only survivor. Venva's mission was to find a time totem, call on a covenant recon squad and distract the Demons until the elites and hunters and drones arrived. But Venva had other plans. He was going to kill the Demons. He would be rewarded already for killing a Guta. The prophets wanted them studied to find where they came from. Guta had power equal to the demons. The Demons had destroyed the first time totem. There were only two more. One was hidden near a forerunner structure, the other in the middle of nowhere. He would follow the path of the demon he hated so until he could kill him. The prophets were interested. Not only because they had never thought of using the time totems themselves, but because a grunt had thought of it. Venva was being supplied many vehicles and weapons to find the demon.

"Commander!" a voice came from behind him.

Venva turned. His lieutenant, a Elite named Reka'gaharee, was standing behind him. Reka was honoured to serve anyone, even a grunt, if it meant killing a demon.

"The demons path goes this way."

"Venva looked the direction Reka was pointing, and saw the ruins of a doorway. Venva suddenly realised that their current location was only 3 human kilometres away from the place a demon killed his brother.

"Pass me the spare methane lung." Venva commanded.

The prophets had realised that if Venva didn't have his mask, he would be better at his job. They gave him surgery that allowed his to insert filters that repelled oxygen and allowed methane to pass. It was costly, and the lungs could only go a few days before they started to let oxygen to seep pass. To be safe, Venva always kept a spare Handy in a secret pocket on his armour that allowed him to swap them instantly should he need to.

Unfortunately, Reka had misheard the command to be "eat my spare methane lung." He almost choked before he realised his mistake. Venva sighed.

"And fix your hearing aid. Every sentence I say, you think I said eat."

-Back to the story-

R killed both hunters before Jun could raise his weapon.

"See what I did there. I killed hunters by blinking." Jun said quickly, not wanting to be outdone by a few newcomers. R whacked him. C fired a rocket at him.

"You shoot me in a dream…" Jun began as he used armour lock "you better wake up and apologise."

R, C and Jun explored a bit until they found a covenant outpost.

By outpost, I meant covenant equivalent of the pentagon.

"Kat you seeing this" Jun asked.

"Of course. Ill order an attack soon. Good news. We've got a new recruit, a Spartan called J117. He says you can call him J."

-Two years later-

Venva looked over the ruins of the greatest covenant outpost of all time. Behind him, Reka was eating his energy sword.

While it was activated. He died of course, so Venva called up an elite called kenn'yee.

"The remaining human activity concerns me, Commander. Perhaps we should peruse any activity in this area to further please the Prophets." Venva nodded.

"You know, I am not satisfied with what I have. Never are you, it seems."

"What is it you what?"

"I want what you want. I want everything."

A new voice, human sounding, gave the reply.

"Would that include a bullet from this gun?"

…...

The grunt bits are important, but ill try and make them funnier.

IVE FINALLY FINISHED! THIS TOOK ME ALL WEEK.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm alive. And on holidays. Let's start.

…

Venva turned around, and saw a human holding a gun at his head. The covenant did not know its name, but grunts called it the confetti cannon, because they make grunts explode into confetti every once in a while. The human had allies, one of whom held a shotgun at kenn'yee.

"Fire" said a human in the distance.

Venva dodged a bullet from the confetti cannon, and saw the human with a shotgun fire.

"O my god." Yelled Venva "You killed kenn'yee!"

Venva picked up a prototype weapon called the scarab gun and killed all the humans.

"Follow the survivors!" he ordered."

His soldiers followed them to the base, to find the humans had retreated to a different base. Venva was raiding the base for salvage.

"Confetti cannon, send to research, Xbox 5760, I'll keep that, World of war craft wrath of the lich king, wanted by the prophets with promotion and 100000000000000000000000 covenant currency as reward, send to the prophets…"

Venva stopped when he saw what was next.

"MARSHMELLOWS."

-Back to the story-

"Get in R!" screamed the annoying voice of Kat.

"Get in." said the calm voice of J.

"You know how I drive. I'm the best." Argued Kat.

-Flashback to sword base-

Kat drives a warthog of a cliff.

-End flashback-

Not surprisingly, R got in J's warthog.

-Two years later-

"Can I have 1 marshmallow?" Begged the hunter.

"No." said Venva.

"Please?"

"But this is my packet."

"So?"

"The answer is no."

-Back to the story-

R, C, J and Kat where fighting up a hill. They where being flogged due to

A: Terrible weapons and

B: No marines to suck the badassness out of.

J came around and killed a grunt in a fuel rod shade, allowing Him to take control and destroy the other one.

Meanwhile, C spammed grenades and R got a camera working so he could see their next objective. There were three soldiers there. One was duel wielding rocket launchers, one was duel wielding swords and using camo and one was wearing a backpack which had a scorpion main gun on the top.

"Its awesome not having a Spartan around." The scorpion marine said.

"Let's destroy that gun now." Said the sword marine.

"Nah lets kill the infinite drone/grunt/elite/hunter/brute/jackal/skirmisher/scarab spawn." Said the rocket marine.

Just then, a pelican dropped a rocket hog for the Spartans.

-Meanwhile-

Venva and Wekva where protecting the second AA gun.

"D not let anyone pass…" said the commander "and no playing go fish."

-Back to the Spartans-

R was relived to see a marine in the gunner seat. The marine got out and looked at the Spartans. His faced looked like it was being attacked by dementores, and a blue ball came out of his face, split in three and went into the Spartans.

"Where's Kat?" asked C.

"I pushed her off that cliff. She won't be back till lunchtime." Replied J.

-Meanwhile-

"Got any 3's?" asked Wekva.

"Go fish." Replied Venva. As Wekva, picked up a new card, Venva asked "Got any 3's?"

"How did you know?" asked Wekva.

-Back to the story-

The Spartans drove to the AA gun. The marines were attacking the gun.

"Look, Spartans." Said the sword marine fearfully.

"!" wailed the scorpion marine.

The scorpion backpack fell of the scorpion marine, who picked up a plasma pistol, overcharged it and went into sniper area. The sword marine dropped the swords and hugged a suicide grunt. The rocket marine dropped one of the rocket launchers and jumped of the cliff, saying "I believe I can fly!"

R blew up the AA gun, and they drove off to the Mining facility.

"Fresh Badassery!" Exclaimed J.

"Be careful!" carter said suddenly. "There's a zealot in there, and Kat's catching up on you."

"Dibs!" said R.

"I get badassness then." Said J.

-Meanwhile-

"The first AA gun has been destroyed!" said the commander "get the wraiths ready."

"Yes sir!" said Venva.

-Back to the story-

"Its dead." Said R.

Suddenly, the alert 'Your heresy will stay your feet' appeared on the screen.

R roared, ran ahead and killed 2 wraiths, 2 hunters, the AA gun and grunts.

-Two years later-

Venva was the only survivor of the massacre; know as the great grunt massacre. The Demon responsible killed his brother. Venva was walking past a group of guards, and saw two playing go fish.

"Put it away." Venva commanded.

"Why?" asked the first guard. Suddenly, he stopped existing.

"That's why." Said Venva.

-Back to the story-

R, J and C were on the Falcon. They were rapidly approaching the Spire.

"Go through." Said Jorge, when the pilot asked for instructions. One of the propellers stopped, and they crashed.

"Pilots dead." Said Jorge "we shouldn't stay here."

R and J stole the jetpacks.

"I'll hi-jack a banshee, J, you take the lift. C, reinforce him." R commanded.

They fought, and met an elite zealot at the top. The elite zealot had a translator, and was wearing ancient armour.

"I am the arbiter." He said "I have been disgraced, and thus I must do suicide missions to regain my honour. Prepare to die." He lunged forward, trying to kill C, but he used armour lock, and lived. J whipped out his shotgun, and tried to shot arby, but he evaded, stole R's Banshee and escaped.

"Get out of here, I'll deactivate the shield." Said R. After J and C got on the Falcon Carter and Jorge had prepared outside the EMP shield, R deactivated it and ran outside, to see the banshee under fire from the banshee. R ran up and jumped on so it could get away, as soon as it was away from the spire, carter messaged that spire one was green. As soon as it was destroyed, something attacked the frigate.

"Frigate Grafton, do you copy?" asked Air control.

"Grafton is dust, we need to get out of here now!" Carter commanded. R finally saw the cause of the destruction, an enormous covenant supercarrier.


	5. Hey, why is this chapter named?

Sorry I've been away, its just i've been pondering the ending. Also, i'm going to add a prequel section at the start of every chapter, set before reach. They may not fit in with halo cannon, but what does in this fanfic?

…

-4 years prior-

Reaper stood over the covenant force. He noticed a grunt trying to crawl away without being noticed. Reaper went over and kicked it. It screamed with pain as the steal boot collided with it's head.

"Does it hurt?" Reaper wispered before unleashin a blast form his flamethrower directly into it's mouth. The screams emited from the grunt masked the approching footsteps. An elite faded into existance and drrew its blade. Just as it was about to stab, a shot came from behind it. Reaper turned and saw the elite. He fell back and fired his flamethrower at it.

Between the sniper and the flamethrower, the elite was dead before it hit the floor.

-Main story-

Noble team hurried to get back to a safe spot. Along the way, they saw Kat, and were forced to pick her up. Actually, they voted to blow her apart with missiles, but she had, while catching up to Noble team, learned a hypnosis technique that Carter seemed to be enthralled by. After he stopped clucking like a chicken, He knocked Jorge out of the Falcon, and Jorge got trampled by a scarab, hit by an energy sword, squashed by a marine with a rocket launcher going "I believe I can fly" every five seconds, glassed, hit by a rouge MAC round and hit by a plasma pistol shot. He took mild non-permanent brain damage, and was now acting like a five year old on high sugar level.

Noble team found a cave to hide in, and C volunteered to check it for covenant.

"No." said R and J in unison.

"Why not?" whined C

"You never hit anything with your rocket launcher."

"That's not true!"

-Flashbacks to two minutes ago-

C fires a rocket at a hunter. The hunter moves lazily to the left. The rocket blows up the gauss hog R had just hi-jacked.

"Hey look, a cave!" said Emile.

-End flashback-

"I hit the warthog, didn't I?"

-Two years later-

"Was there any reason to use the de-existimisator on him, commander Venva?" asked Truth through the hologram.

"He disobeyed a direct order."

"Still…"

"I have the new world of war craft."

"SEND IT IMMEDIATELY, COUNCILLER VENVA!"

"YAH! A PROMOTION!"

"By the way, I'm sending you some Brute chieftains to aid your quest. You read my memo, right?"

"The… change of guards?"

"Correct."

"Are you sure about this, sir?"

"The order goes out in a month. Either be done by then or have enough brutes to overpower them."

"Yes sir."

-Back to the story-

"You know, you should smile more often," said R.

"Would you smile if you watched your entire team- your best friends – die?" counter argued J.

"This team?"

R and J look around. Jorge was babbling about grunt lawyers, C was firing rockets at a blown up scarab, which seemed to move lazily to the left after each round, Kat was hypnotised Carter into giving her his chocolate bar, and Emile was polishing his shotgun, which he kept calling "Lucy." Jun kept going on scouting missions, and somehow coming back with full ammo, no bloodstains on his armour, more food and a hunters corpse.

"Good point." said J.

"SO, what were you talking about?" asked R

"My last team were killed by a covenant attack on harvest. they sent out a large army of hunters. we were instantly overwhelmed. Only two survivors. and the survivor went insane, tried to kill me and died of a bad case of broken neck."

"You broke his neck, didn't you?"

"...Yes"

-meanwhile-

the arbiter stood in a circle of human bodies. his energy sword was depleted during his fight with an insane brute. the brute was rambling on about "the change of guards" and "brute honour guards". arby put most of it down to insanity. one phrase, however, caught hi attention "Prophets orders... elites must die..."

arby contacted his fellow elites about this, but they didn't understand either.

-back to noble team-

"Our foe is more devious than we imagined." said an uncaring voice from the stereo. R ripped out his communicator so he didn't have to put up with it, but then the stereo he set up played the rest of the message. R just tuned out until Jun got back. R chuckled as he remembered the events of the previous day...

-flashback-

R followed Jun to where he scouted. a familiar Spartan is dark blue stood up and gave Jun the corpse of a hunter. In return, Jun gave the Spartan an hours worth of falcon fuel.

-back to the story-

"48 hours? that's imminent!" exclaimed Jun. he looked at Jorge. Jorge had been taking a pill so his head concussion wouldn't affect his judgement. He pointed Jun towards Kat and Carter.

"Oh ho, who's your money on this time?" asked Jun

"Her." said Jorge.. he couldn't manage big words as easily.

"You always pick her!"

"Her." Insisted jorge.

Kat was persuading Carter to give her chocolate using the 'Puppy face' hyptotism technique.

"Please?" she asked.

Carter caved in and went to the only known chocolate supply in the cave.

"That's him gone, what will get rid of _her_ and _him_?" asked Emile.

"Simple." replied R, before saying "Hey Kat, there's a target locator outside!"

The speed Kat ran out was amasing.

"C," began R, "can you go make sure Carter isn't in my chocolate?"

C reluctantly checked the hiding place, and came back dragging Carter, who was holding a kit kat bar.

"YOU'VE BEEN EATING MY CHOCOLATE!" screeched R, before taking a deep breath and saying "C, could you go out back and hit him with the punishment stick?"

"You mean the Energy sword?" asked C

"Yes."

C ran out with ammazing speed

"So, what are we doing about the supercarrior?" asked Jun.

"I have an idea." stated Emile. "There's a nearby non-existant lauch pad from the non-existant saber pilot where R _didn't _train at for 2 years. We can ask them for a few non-existant saber's and attack the supercarrior with a slipspace drive used as a bomb."

"Good idea." said Jorge "Except Carter needs to ask Holand, and we need to convince Carter of this, first."

"Hey C!" called R "let him go if he convinces Holand to give us some sabers!"

"Alright!" C called back.

there was a hit, a sound highly remenisent of little girl screaming, and Carter walked back in with a face looking like a mushed potato.

-2 years later-

Venva stepped outside to great the brutes that had joined his squad.

"What is your name?" he asked the lead brute.

"Me... smash..." The brute replied.

"Is you name Smash, or do you want to smash?" asked an irritated Venva.

"SMASH!" roard the brute, efore smashing the head of a nearby hunter. Another hunter went mad and killed the brute. Venva sighed.

"You, brute, whats you name?"

"smash..."

-back to the story-

"We're off course." said R for the [wait for it] 7585954954th time.

"He's right." admited J. "Here's the course we should have done..." A map pops up, with a line representing the two metre walk in a straight line to the launch site, "... And heres the course we did." A scribble covers the map, going past the starting point nine time and actually going through the destination.

"Thats what you get for letting jorge hold the map." said Emile.

"Broom broom go left!" said Jorge.

"Now we need to attack a covenant force to get there."

"Have fun storming the beach!" said Jun, before pushing them out of the falcon.

"I have a felling this wont be a stroll on the beach." Said J

"And here's J!" exclaimed R "He likes flowers, puppies and long firefights on the beach"

"Your not funny." said Emile.

"True, though" replied J

-meanwhile-

The arbiter stood on his personal corvet, the long night of solance. He monitered the preogress of the spartan he duelled on top of the spire. The arbiter swore he would kill that spartan. Just then, a grunt walked in

"Hey, Arby! Th-" the grunt got no futher before the energy sword impaled him.

"Never. Call. Me. Arby."

-Back to the story-

"Launch in five-four-three-two-err..." Began the countdown, "What comes after two, James?"

"One" came a whispered voice from the speaker.

"Right... One-two-three..."

At this stage, J just got out of the rocket, killed the countdown guy, hit the launch button and returned to his seat before the rocket left.

"I was about to do that." grumbled R. But it didn't matter. Because they were in space.

"How did I get stuck with the rook" Asked J. C was busy playing tic tac toe against himself in the back seat.

And losing.

"It was either that of brainless." replied R. jorge was again mumbling about grunt lawyers.

"At least there's no rabid fangirls here." said J

Seconds later, rabid fangirls attacked them

"You and your big mouth." complained R.

TO BE CONTINUED!

…...

Because three pages is enough for a chapter


	6. The Short Day Of Agitation

Wow. Five chapters, seven reviews. I feel insulted. Anyway, back to the story.

...

-4 Years Prior-

Reaper watched as the blue armoured Spartan de-activated his active camo.

"You owe me." He said simply.

"Sure." Said reaper "I owe you. Just like you owe me for the hunters. And the suicide grunts. And the lawsuit. And the jackels. And..."

"I get it." Pouted the blue Spartan

"It's your own fault, Hunter. You started it."

"Did not" replied Hunter

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

-Seven minutes later-

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"So we're in agreement? Good, now let's discuss the strategy of getting the covenant off the planet."

"How did that happen?" asked Hunter.

"Talent." Replied Reaper.

"Should we sneak into the base and slaughter them?"

"I was thinking we knock on the front door, ask them to leave."

"I deserved that, didn't I?"

-Main story-

Authors note: Unfortunately, this part of the story was lost due to a fire that was lit during the scorpion siege on sword base. That fire was no accident, and is Emile's fault. We will discuss this later. Fortunately, this part, unlike other missing parts, was re-written by grunt writer's. The grunt written bits shall be underlined.

Two undersized spaceships with bobble heads of Spartans popping out of them flew past some more undersized spaceship, with grunt and human heads popping out. For some reason, random music was coming from no-where . Everyone was singing for some reason.

"_Fangirls, fangirls everywhere!" Sang R._

"_In the sea and in the air!" Continues C._

"_They want to rip out our hair!" Continued Jorge_

"_Fangirls, fangirls, everywhere!" Finished J_

The Spartans flipped there vehicle upside down while turning so they could fight the fangirls.

"_We'll blow them apart!" began R_

"_There after my heart!" continued C_

"_They want to marry us!" Jorge cried_

"_So we will eat there guts!" concluded J morbidly._

Author's note: Most of these grunt writers where hyped on methane. One was emo, and a tad morbid.

Most of the fangirls were dead this stage. 

"_Fangirl guts everywhere!" began R morbidly._

"_I'd eat them, but there in the air!" continued C_

"_Plus there covered in fangirl hair!" added Jorge_

"_Fangirls, fangirls, NOWHERE!"_

Author's note: The rest of this chapter was not destroyed, so the most awkward thing I've ever written can stop. The grunt writers have been sacked , hanged, drawn and quarters, and there remains have been scattered all over the globe.

"Why were you singing?" asked Holand over the radio.

"Don't make me answer. Anyway, the attack has been repelled, so we are clear to board the Pelican

"Change of plan. Only Jorge is going on the Pelican. The rest of you are escorts. You will be escorting the frigate Desert Joking to the corvette Short Day of Agitation."

"Lets go."

-Two years later-

" ALL the brutes are dead!" Exclaimed truth. "How the..."

"My lord." Came a voice from behind truth. "we have successfully downloaded _Wrath of the lich king_. It is ready."

"Got-to-go-counciller-venva-i-must-play-world-of-warcraft-your-on-your-own." Truth said hurriedly.

"..."

-In the present, on the corvette Short Day of Agitation."

"Arbiter! The humans come." Called the elite kenn'yee. "What shall we do!"

The Arbiter was about to answer when he saw R on the hologram. He took a moment to study him before answering.

"Let them."

-Back to the story-

"You know..." Began R "Maybe you wouldn't nearly die so often if you turned the cowbell skull off."

"Yeah!" started C "Well... Shut up!"

"Seriously? Thats it?" asked J

"No-one asked you!" growled C.

Suddenly, the Wake up buttercup achievement popped onto there screens. In his rage, R crashed his Sabre into the corvette.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Flashbacks Galore

Hello! Just so you know, this chapter will be almost entirely flashback, as to give more backstory to Reaper and Hunter.

There will be some scenes from Venva and the Arbiter of

Reach, as well as some Noble team scenes.

Also, i better do the disclaimer.

I am, as of yet, not the owner of halo. That power belongs to 343 industry's, which i am not yet a member of or leader of. Give me some time, ok?

...

-5 years prior-

Reaper looked at his new team. These Spartans had been specially chosen for their skill for missions so suicidal, the casualty chance was often well above 343%. A blue armoured Spartan with a gold visor approached him.

"Hello. You must be Reaper. They call me Hunter."

-End Flashback-

R watched in a mixture of fascination and horror as the Covenant Corvette on his screen exploded into a ball of purple flames.

Why where they always purple? Why not some manly colour, like Red or Blue? Well, at least it wasn't pink...

-5 years prior-

A large Spartan lurched forward toward Reaper. By god, he was huge! Reaper checked his files to make sure he wasn't a Spartan II.

"What you want?" he asked, displaying terrible manners and grammar.

"Shut up Boomer." Replied Hunter

Reaper sensed the fight coming, so he quickly searched Boomer for a weakness. He seemed completely armoured, from his helmet to his pink boots. Wait, what?

"You have pink boots?"Asked Reaper.

Boomer started crying and whining, making it clear he had an insecure past. The exact words of this transcript, unfortunately, are lost, because Reaper and Hunter just put on some Men in Black style sunglasses [Yes, OVER the helmets] so Boomer wouldn't notice that they slept through the whole thing.

-End flashback, 2 years later-

Venva considered the scene. The last marshmallow bag had been opened and devoured, and a brute, apparently named "Smash," lay at the scene of the crime with marshmallows covering his face. Half a second later, he stopped existing. Then he turned to his new second in command, "Smash."

"Demon go four ride in big spaceship." muttered the brute.

"Track the location the demon used to return to this planet. Soon, the trail will lead us to another time totem." Ordered Venva.

"Smash?"

-5 years prior to main story-

Reaper stood in front of the rest of the team, known as the "Undead," because of their mission's high chance of death.

"This is Reaper." Introduced Hunter, obviously some sort of leader, "Reaper, this is Ghost, our stealth expert," He pointed to a white Spartan with a clear visor, "Thor, our melee expert" He pointed to a yellow armoured Spartan with a gravity hammer,

"Boomer, who you've met, our demolition expert, and Fate, our Hacker." He signalled to Boomer and a female Spartan with black armour with a purple trim.

-End flashback-

J watched with horror as his friend R crashed into the Corvette. He instantly disengaged from the enemy, and landed on the surface of the Corvette. Jorge seemed fascinated by the purple explosion.

-5 years prior-

Reaper watched his comrades in the combat simulator. Thor was jet-packing towards a holographic form of a grunt, swinging his hammer, Ghost was sneaking behind the moving holograms, remotely controlled by AI's, most of the time not even using active camo, Fate was simultaneously firing a machine gun at some drones while hacking a computer, and Hunter was leaping incredible distances in a simulator similar to the rooftops of a city, while headshoting elite holograms. Boomer was just walking through dead bodies, firing a bruteshot, yelling "BOOM" before each shot, showing no strategy over than shoot and kill.

-End flashback-

The arbiter waited near the landing bay for the demons to land. He heard a crash and sent his elite rangers. Within 343 milliseconds, the last of them fell back, dead, as the rest floated in space.

-4 years prior-

Reaper and Hunter snuck into the covenant base. They quickly assessed the situation. A brute lies asleep near a stolen Spartan laser. They step towards him, and trigger an alarm. The brute woke up with surprising speed and picked up the Spartan laser.

More covenant rushed to the door. Hunter ran to the door and started firing, while Reaper went to deal with the brute. Reaper fired his pistol, cursed when the ammo ran out, and drew his knife.

The first laser burst missed entirely.

-End flashback-

Carter got out of the cave. A random Spartan laser hit the space he had just been in.

-4 years prior-

The second laser burst fired just below Reapers arm. Reaper recognised the risk and threw his knife.

That's when the third burst hit him right in the chest.

-End flashback-

C jerked forward in his seat. He didn't know why. He also didn't know why there was an explosion. He just kept focusing on playing tic tac toe. He would beat himself one day, he knew it.

-4 years prior-

Hunter watched his old friend fall. He quickly dispatched the grunt lawyers [The worst of all covenant forces] and ran to Reapers still form. After two minutes, Reaper started coughing and sat up.

"What happened." he asked

-End flashback-

J finished off the last elite ranger and rushed to the scene of the crash. He dug through the rubble and pulled out R's unconscious body. He left C where he was, as he was annoying.

-4 years prior-

After slaughtering the rest of the covenant in the base, Reaper and Hunter returned to the tempuary base of the Undead. They

Found ghost, helmet removed, near the door. Before they could ask what happened, Ghost spoke.

"Thor's dead."

-End flashback-

The blue armoured Spartan waited near the meeting place.

"Jun should be here by now." he said.

"Whatever." came the reply, from an AI named Joyeuse. "We have enough falcon fuel to make it to Old Samantha."

"Ok." said the Spartan. Then he hesitated. "Have you found him?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but i can't find him. I'm afraid he may have died during the assault on the spire."

The Spartan sighed and boarded a nearby falcon.

-3 years prior-

After the death of Thor, the Undead were permitted a month of mourning. After that month, they went on a several month mission to locate a covenant stronghold, known as "High charity." they were told that once they found it, a team of Spartan II's would be able to complete their mission. Finally, one day, they found a coded message that could potentially lead to the discovery of High charity's location.

"Return to base, Undead." ordered command.

Reaper waited until the rest of Undead were safe, then fired three bullets. These bullets ricocheted, and killed at least 343 Covenant. Reaper then followed the rest of Undead. On the way, he encountered a covenant Engineer. The Engineer was oddly protected by black armour. The Engineer made some noises. Reaper's personal AI, Grim, translated.

"This is the Engineer Grimmer than most. It wishes to leave this station, as the covenant don't understand why he cuts his wrists, and will help us escape if we take it with us."

"Sure." said Reaper. "We need all the help we can get."

-End flashback-

R slowly gained consciousness. When he was fully awake, he dragged C out of the crashed Sabre.

"I'm going in with nooby." he said. "Stay out here and cover us with the Sabre."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

...

Really, no reviews since last chapter? I'm not updating again until I get ten reviews total. If you don't know how to review, Press the big blue button below.


	8. Death of a Spartan

9 reviews. One short. Oh well, I'm bored. Here's the last chapter before the Spartans return to reach.

Disclaimer: Read the last chapter, moron. Do you think that anything has changed since then?

...

-4 years prior-

Thor smashed the gravity hammer into the skull of the brute. Ghost dispatched of the elite stealth team. A squad of hunters appeared and fired at the MAC gun behind them. Some drones attacked from the other side of the MAC. Thor jet packed in front of the MAC.

Just as the MAC fired.

Thor didn't even have time to realise he was dead. The MAC tore him apart, blasting some of him into space while the rest of him fell to the ground. Ghost saw this happen, and didn't even have time to think.

He just ran.

-End flashback.-

R jumped into the Corvette, and instantly opened fire. The Arbiter drew his blade and charged. C dropped down and fired his rocket launcher, missing entirely.

-Meanwhile-

A marine opened fire on a grunt. They were both killed by a random rocket launcher.

-Back to the story-

The Arbiter realised he couldn't beat the Spartans, so he dropped and played dead. Luckily, R was busy and C was an idiot, so they didn't realise he was alive.

-5 years prior-

Reaper was handing out weapons to the rest of Undead. He offered Fate a plasma pistol.

"No thanks," Said Fate, "I'm allergic to plasma. If any touches my skin, I could die."

-End flashback-

R walked into the hanger, preparing for a large battle, only to find it empty.

"What the hell?" asked C.

J answered. "Oh, it seems that the entire Covenant is asleep."

R's eye twitched.

"You mean I set the diversion bomb, activated my camo and hacked the mainframe for _nothing?"_

"...Yeah."

-Meanwhile-

Arbiter was attempting to sneak up on the Spartans, but was thrown backwards by a sudden explosion.

-Main Story-

"YOU COULD HAVE FREAKIN' TOLD US THAT EARLY, YOU MOTHERF-"

"R! Language!"

-Two hours later-

"C? Are you still alive?"

"Barely..."

-Another two hours later-

"Here's an idea, use R instead of a bomb."

-Another two hours later-

"Covenant are heavy sleepers

-Another two hours later-

"...AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-"

C snored. R stopped, and then went to wake him up.

"I got it out of my system."

"About time."

R went up and opened the hanger. A Pelican flew in.

-Meanwhile-

Arby slowly woke up, looked around, and ran to wake up the Covenant.

-Main story-

"Powder Keg is delivered." Said Jorge.

"I thought it was a Slip-Space bomb"

"We lost it. So we got all the Gunpowder we could find and put it in a keg."

"..."

-Meanwhile-

Hunter swore. The Falcon had run out of fuel. He hopped out and walked 2 metre's before he got the message.

"Evacuate! Old Samantha is being overrun! They're everywhere! All forces, evacuate to New Ale-"

At this stage, an Energy sword could be heard activating, and whoever sent the message screamed.

Joyeuse, troubled, suggested that they help evacuate the city. Hunter didn't see why. He lived by one simply rule: _Get the job done._ Even when with Reaper, who had "tamed" him to the point that he didn't shoot anything suspicious if there was confirmed human survivors nearby, couldn't make him go out of his way to save someone. With the exception of Reaper himself, of course.

-3 years prior-

Reaper curses himself. The slight delay had caused him to pause long enough for the Covenant to separate him from the rest of Undead. A swarm of drones ambushed him. Reaper pulled out his Assault rifle, and started firing. He was careful to make sure he didn't hit Grimmer Then Most. He thought about how long it takes to say that name, realised that if someone wrote about his life, they would have to write that name several times, and decided to call the Engineer GTM. Soon after, a squad of Elites swarmed him. Reaper stabbed one with his knife, spun around to kill another, ducked an Energy sword, disarm elite with said energy sword and picked up the sword. He quickly impaled the remaining elites.

He ran up and saw Undead.

Just in time to see Fate die.

The plasma fit under her helmet. Her throat contracted, and she slowly suffocated. Like a true Spartan, she fought to the end. She launched a grenade towards the grunt that fired the plasma, then turned around and stabbed a brute.

Then she fell.

-End flashback-

J swerved in close to the Corvette's cannon, which R had for some reason not deactivated when he hacked the Corvette computer system. The plasma missed him, and tore Desert Joking apart.

-Meanwhile-

R quickly fought his way to the control room, Set the refuelling course and set back for the hanger. It wasn't until he was halfway back that he realised that he had hacked the ship, and could have done it from the hanger.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"R! We're under attack!"

-Meanwhile-

J's sabre had taken major damage. The oxygen in the cockpit was leaking out and if it wasn't for his helmet, He'd be dead. He shot down a Banshee that was trying to escape.

Another Sabre pilot yelled "In space, no-one can hear you scream!"

Then he heard a high-pitched, girly scream.

-Two seconds earlier-

The Arbiter decapitated a random marine and threw his body at another. The large Demon fired at his comrades. Arby grabbed the smaller demon by the throat and pulled him into the air. Then he took a few steps forward and held the demon outside of the hanger. The demon screamed.

-Meanwhile-

R killed a grunt, and then saw Arby holding C. He ran up and attacked Arby. The Arbiter dropped C into space. J's sabre flew down to get him. R punched Arby twice, then knocked him into space.

-Meanwhile-

Arbiter had his shields up, and they retained enough oxygen for him to get into Reach's Atmosphere. He dropped down and latched to the human vehicle, then smashed the cockpit screen. The demon inside blinked, then punched Arby. The Arbiter pulled him out of the vehicle and threw him into the air. Then he leapt onto him. He engaged the two demons in freefall, punching one of them before whipping around and kicking the other. The demon he kicked fell at an angle and was soon to far away to hit Arbiter. Arby grabbed the other demon punched him three times before activating his energy sword. Before he could stab, the other demon threw a knife at him. Arbiter roared in pain, before noticing how close the ground. Arby stood on the demon, forcing his head down to increase the speed of descent. Before making impact with the ground, arbiter jumped off the demon, forcing him into the ground.

-Meanwhile-

Jorge fiddled with the powder keg for a few seconds, before swearing.

"What is it?" asked R.

"I have good news and bad news. The pelican is too damaged to fly, so the only way of this slag heap is gravity."

"And the good news?"

"That was the good news."

Jorge removed his helmet and dropped it.

"Bad news is, the timer's fried. I'm gonna have to fire it manually."

"That's a one way trip."

"We all make it sooner or later. Better get going, Six, they're gonna need you down there. Listen, Reach has been good to me."

Jorge removed his dog tags and handed them to R.

"Time has come to return the favor. Don't deny me this."

Jorge picked R up and held him near the edge of the hanger.

"Tell 'em to make it count."

Jorge threw R out of the spacecraft. After falling some distance, the bomb activates. R fought to hold back tears as he thought of Jorge.

The Bomb tore the Supercarrier in half. All the covenant on-board died instantly.

-Meanwhile-

Hunter watched the Supercarrier explode. His orders, to find a easily-defended position to hold off the Covenant, where pointless now.

Then they came.

-Meanwhile-

"Slip-space Rupture detected."

R muted Auntie Dot.

-Meanwhile-

"What is that?"

"Slip-space Rupture detected."

-Meanwhile-

"No freakin' way..."

"Slip-space Rupture Detected."

-Meanwhile-

"It's the Covenant!"

"Has anyone got a visual?"

"Slip-space Rupture detected."

-Meanwhile-

"They're everywhere!"

"Must be the whole damn Covenant fleet."

"Slip-space Rupture detected."

-Meanwhile-

"All forces, evacuate the bloody planet! Get the Civilians off. All forces, Spartans included."

"Slip-space Rupture detected."

-Meanwhile-

Hunter took one look at the Covenant and knew. Reach was lost. He started walking to New Alexandria. The he saw it. A falling figure. He quickly checked his radar to see who it was. Then he stopped.

Spartan B312

Reaper.

-Meanwhile-

R heard a scream over the radio. Then a familiar voice.

"Reaper, Is that you?"

Then he fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

...

Yes, R is Reaper. Don't act all shocked.

Also, If you're wondering, the scene before Jorge's death is to emotional for jokes. That's why there is none.

Finally, i am aware Jorge called R Six in this chapter. If you think about it, R still is Noble Six, and since no-one knows R's real name, Six is the best I had.


	9. Halo reality simulator

I seem to have worked out a pattern of sorts for this fanfic. Don't hate me, but it seems I will be able to update once a month. Now, before you start throwing things...

_**OW! WHO THREW THAT!?**_

Now, as I was saying, before you throw things, I will try to update more frequently. But don't hold your breath. Anyway, this chapter will take us to the start of the level "Exodus."

Disclaimer: Is this canon? Is this in the game? No? Then do you think I own it?

...

R opened his eyes. His head hurt. His back hurt. His legs hurt. He hurt all over. He saw a fire. Funny, he couldn't think if anyone who still made fires, since they had insta-cook meals. The only one who still cooked fires was...

"Hello, Hunter."

-Meanwhile-

Arbiter ran. The second demon landed like a cat, on all fours, and was after him in a blink of an eye. The demon fired his pistol, hitting the arbiter on the wrist. Arbiter saw a covenant force and called to them. The demon came within range, so Arby punched him, once, in the helmet. Funny, he thought. The prophets and grunts all described demons as being ten metres tall with horns and a fork tail. Arbiter supposed he was in disguise. The first sniper hit the demon, dropping his shield. The demon cloaked, running away. Arbiter looked at his wrist. It has going to get infected, or he would bleed to death, unless he did something about it. So he drew his energy blade. The plasma should seal the veins. So he slowly lined it up, and chopped of his hand.

-Meanwhile-

Carter went outside and looked at one of the super-carriers.

"I thought i told Jorge to blow that up." He muttered.

Emile didn't hear him. He was too busy pretending Carter was wearing more than his underwear.

-Meanwhile-

"It's been- what, a year?- since we last saw each other, Hunter."

"..."

"Wanna go play firefight?"

-Meanwhile-

C and J met in a cave.

"I just called Jun. They'll be here soon." Said C

"What do we do to pass the time?"

"..."

"Firefight?"

"Let's go."

-Meanwhile-

"Jun?"

"What now."

"Jun?"

"Yes Emile?"

"Jun?"

"WHAT!"

"Hi."

-Meanwhile-

"Ummm, Hunter? The firefight reality simulator is being updated. We can't play right now."

"Dammit."

"There's still Matchmaker."

-Meanwhile-

"C, you idiot. You hit the Matchmaker reality simulator, not the firefight one."

"Sorry."

"Well, maybe someone will be on Matchmaker."

"There's always someone on."

"I mean someone who doesn't think the Halo reality simulators are just for swearing."

-Meanwhile-

"Jun?"

"Emile."

"Wanna play Matchmaking?"

"Sure."

Emile and Jun activated the reality simulator.

-Meanwhile-

"J?"

"Yes C?"

"How do the Halo reality simulator's work?"

"They transfer our consciousness into robots that fight each other for people's amusement on earth."

"Sounds like the Hunger games."

"No-one dies."

"Robots are people, too."

-Meanwhile-

Arbiter held his handless arm. In the short amount of time it took him to get to the covenant main base, it had started hurting. He couldn't fight anymore. Unless...

He turned to a nearby grunt.

"Bring me the injection."

"Yes, my lord." Obeyed Venva.

-Two years later-

Venva looked at the charred wood.

"They went this way." He said. The brute, Smash, nodded, then pointed at the glassed remains of New Alexandra.

"Yes, they probably did. Good work."

"Smash?"

-5 years prior-

"We need to get out of here." Said Ghost.

"How?" Asked Hunter. "We have to fight all these covenant, and then drive the ship to the nearest Covenant base."

"Cole protocol." Muttered Reaper. "And we have GTM to fly the ship."

"How will we kill all the covenant?" Asked Hunter.

Reaper smiled. "It is madness, isn't it?"

The change was noticeable. Hunter was ready to charge and no longer cared that he had just argued against attacking the covenant, due to their numbers.

"Madness? No. This. Is. SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!"

-later-

"Which way hunter go?" asked Boomer.

"I'm sure he went to the left, towards the Hunters..." started Reaper.

"No, no, no." Interrupted Ghost. "During Sparta rage, he goes to the most powerful went to the Phantom room."

"Scarab." Said Boomer.

"What?" Asked Reaper. Boomer pointed at the blown up Scarab.

"I guess he went straight." Said Ghost.

-Back to the story-

In the Halo reality simulator, R[**Author's note: Should i call him R or Reaper? I'll just go with Reaper.]** And Hunter met up with C, J, Emile and Jun. They all looked at each other.

"Fancy meeting you here." Said Reaper.

"Yeah." Said J. "Like some sort of all powerful godlike author called Master Noble meant us to meet."

"Friends of yours, Reaper?" Asked Hunter.

"My new team." Replied Reaper. "Where's Kat and Carter."

"Bed." Replied Jun. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Anyway..." Started Reaper. "This is my old friend and teammate, Hunter."

Jun blinked. "I know you." He said. "I was trading Falcon fuel for Hunter bodies."

"Why did you want bodies again, Jun?" Asked Hunter.

"Bragging rights."

"I killed a Scarab with my bare hands. You have no bragging rights." Bragged Reaper.

"Anyway..." Started Hunter, who then went on to kill them all with a target locator and armour lock.

"HUNTER! PREPARE FOR DEATH!"

"You and what knives?"

Reaper proceeded to pull hidden knives from several hundred hidden hiding places, and threw them all at Hunter."

"I'm sure happy the respawn machine still works." Said Emile.

Thus started the greatest simulator battle ever. By the end, Reaper had 1542 kills, more than half of which were due to knives. Emile had 456 kills, all of which were shotguns. Jun had 455 kills, Most of which was lucky scoping and camping. Hunter had 1432 kills, most of which was explosives and sword. J had 449 kills, due to a DMR and assault rifle. C, finally, had one kill. If you include throwing yourself off a cliff as a kill.

"That was fun." Said Hunter.

"Where are you guys, anyway?" Asked Emile.

"About a day away from New Alexandra."

"We'll meet you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Reaper and Hunter de-activated the simulator.

-Meanwhile-

The Arbiter looked at the substance in the needle. One injection and he would be nearly invincible. He jabbed it into his arm- Then winced as his hand reformed from flood biomass.

...

Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Yes, I'm bringing the flood to reach. I just think that Reaper deserves an epic boss fight during Lone wolf. Remember: There's a box below. Type something in it and click "Review." All you need is a keyboard and the ability to speak English. Or German. Or French. Or Take away-ian. Or any other language that i can use in Google translator. Remember: Reviews are free, Chapters cost time. If I don't think anyone is reading this, I might stop. And I've already made plans for the trilogy games and ODST too. Funnily enough, Reach is the only game i haven't planned out fully yet. Damn my short attention span.

Now leave me alone. I'm halfway through A Very Potter Sequel.


	10. Sequel Hooks Ahoy!

Here 'tis!

Disclaimer: If I owned Halo, this would be a T.V. series, not some stupid Fanfiction which only a few people read.

Please excuse the sudden Insecure-author-itis, one of my other fanfictions got "Flamed" recently, about how the reviewer wished the story never came into existence. I'm still trying to get over that.

...

"Hunter, did you just kill a Prophet?"

"It appears I did, Ghost."

"You do realise that Prophets have tracking devices? If they die, every single covenant member will know where the body is."

Just then, a Super-carrier appeared from slip-space.

-Main story-

Hunter and Reaper approached New Alexandra. They were shocked to discover it was under attack. They quickly entered the city and encountered a marine.

"Greetings. My name is Redshirt Victim, ricochet master."

"But _I'm _a ricochet master." Said Reaper.

Redshirt looked terrified. "But... If I have the same skills as you... and since my shirt is red... I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Seems like it." Replied Hunter.

Redshirt started crying, and was quickly killed by a suicide grunt.

-Meanwhile-

"And by allowing more world-solid matter to partly pass through the energy-reductor shield..."

"Yeah..." started Emile. "I just remembered, Kat. You're boring, and my legs work."

-Meanwhile-

Arbiter focused, and his new hand split apart and became a bunch of tentacles. Laughing, Arbiter used these tentacles to pick up multiple energy swords.

-Two years later-

Venva smiled to himself. His presence on Reach, under the Arbiter, had allowed him access to the one item that could kill the demon, the one weapon that could help him win. He looked around. There were rumours of human activity here. He would find them, crush them, and move on.

-Two years earlier-

Venva, angry over his brother's death, snuck into the Arbiter's room. He saw many weapons, armours and books, oddly enough.

Then he found it.

-Three years prior-

"Does Hunter have any unstoppable rage left?"

"Nope."

"Does Boomer have any high explosives he could use?"

"Nope."

"Is there any ricochet points on it?"

"Yes, but nothing big enough to make a big bang."

GTM looked at Reaper and Ghost, and then silently contacted _Them. They _could do what was required.

Just before it could open fire, the Super-carrier was ripped through a wormhole.

-Three years later-

"Hunter?"

"Yes."

"Notice the amount of Brutes?"

"Yeah."

"Notice how the falcon we need to get to is _right there,_ right on the other side of the small army of space-monkeys?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think this is a good time to contact _Them?_

"Alright, you win; keeping GTM on your friends list on SpartanBook was a good idea. Can you just activate the wormhole? Preferable not sucking us into the future, forcing us to see your even-more-badass-future-self fight a small army by himself?"

Reaper pressed some buttons. After the greeting, in which GTM alerted them that they had not spoken in a year, and asked if Reaper wanted his pet AI back yet, GTM contacted _Them,_ and a small wormhole devoured the brutes. Unfortunetly, the wormhole also sucked them in.

-Two years, three months later-

"REAPER, YOU FOOL!"

"Ah. Almost missed this."

"WHERE ARE WE!?"

"On what seems to be an alien space-station. Judging by the design, it is-"

They were interrupted by a low growl, some machine gun fire, and a voice, distant, obviously talking to someone else.

"They may have won, my will defied. But my vengeance on you will _**NOT! BE! DENIED!**_"

Just then, the two Spartans were sucked back to their own time.

-Three months earlier-

Venva examined the scene. He was holding a human female by the throat, over a cliff. The other remaining human was watching in horror.

"Let her go!" Exclaimed the male human.

Venva raised an eyebrow. "A poor choice of words."

Then he let go.

-Two years earlier-

The arbiter ran at the small squad of human. There bullets, at least the ones that penetrated his shields, went right through him, only to be reformed moments later by flood biomass. One human, somehow, stole one of his blades and cut off his Non-flood hand. It quickly regrew. Then, on a thought, Arbiter sprouted two new arms, entirely made of flood biomass, and quickly armed himself with a sword in each hand.

-Meanwhile-

"And then the opposition will likely crumble, as the affect of the plasma-retardant shield will"

"Kat..." Began Jun. "I've got... a... well..."

Then he fled the room.

-Meanwhile-

"This is my seat." Protested Reaper. "I always pilot the falcon."

"Not this time." Said the marine, two seconds before he died of a bad case of broken neck.

-Three years prior-

"How..." Began the group AI, Grim.

GTM made some chirping noises, and then tuned to Reaper.

"It asks..." Began Grim. "If you will allow the AI- that is to say, me- to be uploaded into his computer system, so I can better understand what happened."

"Sure, knock yourself out.

-Three years later-

"I hope we survive." Said the pilot of the evac shuttle. Who was, oddly, wearing a red shirt. "I've got a family back home. I've even got a picture of them." He got out said picture. "See? And I'm retiring tomorrow, so I can live with my family."

Everyone else on the suddenly doomed ship got off.

-Meanwhile-

"Of course, this may lead to complications in the matrix of the needle complex, but a shard cannot penetrate unless under heavy radiation..."

"I left the oven on." Said Carter, running out of the room.

"It's my turn for doing the washing up." Said C, racing after him.

J looked at Kat. "You're weird." He said, walking out.

-Meanwhile-

Hunter fired his machine gun, not noticing that he shot down several marines to get the one chieftain. He didn't care, at least.

"This is evac shuttle echo two. I'm a redshirt, so I have to go _now!_"

"Sure. Go ahead. Attract the attention of the thin that will kill you in one hit."

The pilot, not noticing the sarcasm, took off. He lasted a surprising two seconds before it was shot down.

-Meanwhile-

**Author Note: Due to the idiocy of the man who re-arranged this story after Emile burnt parts of it, the following scene was put here, as well as where it is supposed to go, during the mind-screw sequence. Don't like, hit Emile.**

"You take the blue pill - the story ends, you wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill - you stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit-hole goes."

Reaper considered his options. He knew it was all in his head. One option led him to become part of _it._ The question was which one? The blue pill, which showed him as embracing bliss ignorance, and possibly joining _it_, or the red pill, which would make him accept the painful truth, possibly painful enough that _it_ could get him anyway.? Reaper decided to take a third option, and grabbed both of them, crushed them into a purple liquid and digested it. He heard a growl of displeasure as the illusion fell apart, letting him see the real world for the first time in days...

**Author's note: The incorrect scene, also known as the sequel hook, is now over. Please see one of the sequels [coming possibly never, but likely in a few months/years] for more info.**

-Back to story-

"Really, Author? Two sequel hooks, and you're not even halfway there?" asked Reaper, as he pushed the button.

The missiles hit the Corvette, causing it to blow up. The evac shuttles took off.

"Thanks, Spartans, you saved a lot of lives today."

"It's my job." Replied Reaper.

"Still, I thank you. You know, you sound like someone I went to pilot school with. She always complained how her little brother died of something suspicious, right after the S-III sign up people left. She called herself Moesword. Or was it LoeSheild? Something along those lines.

Hunter knew Reaper well enough to know he wasn't going to let this lie. Given the fact that Spartan Three's were cloned to cover up their disappearance, and those clones all died soon afterwards, it was possible that Reaper had found the thing he was looking for.

"Repeat, this is Noble Two. Five, Six, do you read me?"

"This is Six. Go to hell, Noble Two. I hope someone headshot's you with a needle rifle.

...

Please don't hate on the sequel hooks. They're my only way of guaranteeing that you guys read the sequels. In case you're wondering, the sequels I'm doing are:

Halo: CEA

Halo: First strike [Novel]

Halo 2

Halo 3

Whatever comes after it.

Once I'm almost finished this, I'll post a poll for Idea's for the name of the sequel. You input is valued. As long as it is in a review with praise of how awesome and brilliant I am.


	11. The Race

Sorry for long no-update time. I've been busy. And a little lazy. Anyway, now to amuse brainless moro- err, I mean you.

Also, note that I may take some characters with no background and giving them one. If future works contradict what I write, sue me. And no, I do not mean set a Mary Sue on me. What kind of monster are you?

Disclaimer: If you still think I own Halo, you really _are_ a brainless moron.

...

"Well..." Started Reaper. He was interrupted by Hunter instantly.

"We took down a Super carrier, and ONI is shutting us down! This is bullsh-"

GTM activated the static sound. It shut off as soon as Hunter finished.

"Well, we should make the most of this. I applied for pilot school. GTM, go back to this... "Cold Storage" facility and get some more information from... _them_. TO screw ONI, let's not tell them. Grim, go with GTM."

"Me go front line." Said Boomer.

"Halsey hired me as a bodyguard." Said Ghost.

"If anyone wants me," Muttered Hunter. "I'll be making the most of my free time by blowing up Ackerson's new project... We Undead need to stick together. If something happens, let me know. I'll tell you guys about any big things in ONI... like suicide missions. Or discoveries of major religious artefacts that belong to the covenant."

"Blow them up too." Suggested Grim.

"Wait..." Realisation dawned in Boomer's eyes. "AI, Grim... Spartan, Reaper... Grim... Reaper... Grim Reaper!"

The room was silent.

"How did we not notice the incredibly obvious Pun?" Asked Ghost.

"Well..." Snarked Reaper. "Being almost blown to bits _may_ have distracted me a bit..."

"Well..." Started Ghost.

"Stop saying well." Interrupted Hunter.

"I guess... this is goodbye."

-Three years later-

"No."

"C'MON!" Roared Reaper. "I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HER FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS! I'M NOT GOING TO LET A _PETTY_ LITTLE COVENANT INVASION GET IN MY WAY!"

Hunter looked at him. "One, you can do the research that needs to be done in your free time. Two, you can't start looking until you've done the research. Three, you're in court for killing a man who didn't let you in the pilot seat."

"I didn't kill him." Objected Reaper. "He died of broken neck syndrome."

Hunter looked at him. Again.

"Besides, Hunter, when have we ever let a little thing like law get in our way?"

"Let's just do what the rest of Noble team is doing. Find a Beacon, shut it down."

"Let's go regroup with Noble team."

-2 years later-

"Execute order 66."

Venva nodded at the prophet on the hologram, and then turned to the army behind him. After the brute disaster, his army was made up of Hunters, Skirmishers and a small squad of Elites.

The Hunters and Skirmishers aimed at the Elites.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Demanded the leader Elite, Red'shirtee.

"Prophets Orders." Said Venva.

The army fired.

-Two years prior-

"So..." Started Kat, who was now in charge due to her hypnotising the weak fool known as Carter. "We all have our chosen location. Everyone, grab a Falcon and destroy your beacon."

"Umm..." Interrupted Hunter. "I could get to my beacon faster on foot. Even if I had a big juicy steak first."

"Technically, a banshee would be best."

"Two words. Pelican. Dropship."

"You're all insane. There's a warthog parked outside."

"Haven't you heard of Drop pods?"

All the Spartans looked at each other. In perfect unison, they started running to the location of the vehicle they chose.

-Kat-

Kat watched as the group ran off. She sighed, and went back to the bedroom.

-Jun-

Jun jumped into the warthog, shoving the solider aside and driving off.

-Emile-

"Get me to orbit." Said Emile.

-Reaper-

"Time to see if pilot school payed off." Muttered Reaper as he jumped into the Pelican.

-C-

C realised that he had no idea where he was going, and grabbed a Falcon.

-Hunter-

Hunter bounded from rooftop to rooftop, like a ninja-martial-artist guy. He was having way too much fun. He came to the destination, and ran in.

"One steak, medium rare."

-J-

J dodged the missiles with his Banshee. He hated lock-on.

-Arbiter-

Arbiter looked at the mass grave, humans and covenant alike. A thought came to him. A bubble of flood biomass popped around his arm, letting loose the flood infection forms.

-Jun-

Jun rammed the Brute. What do you know, ramming _does_ work.

-Emile-

Emile braced as the drop pod fell from orbit.

-Reaper-

Reaper browsed through the records. He was so close. He ignored the Phantoms firing at him, except to speed up a bit so that the ones beside him hit each other.

-C-

C fired a salvo of missiles at the beacon. Each one hit slightly to the left, onto a grunt with a red shirt.

"I'm seeing a pattern here..." muttered C.

-Hunter-

Hunter looked around. He had found his beacon.

Around it, six hunters. In a nightclub. As well as some skirmishers.

"FML" muttered Hunter, as needle shots made a perfect outline of his body on the wall behind him.

-J-

It was quiet. Too quiet. J overloaded his beacon. Now to get back and claim first prize.

Of course, the Drone ambush slowed him down.

"FOR QUEEN MYRRAH!" Roared the lead Drone, known as Plague.

"...Odd. I'm suddenly reminded of Gears of War."

-Jun-

Jun lined up the shot. One bullet, kill the Elite, blow up beacon, win. He fired.

The Elite caught the bullet.

The bullet exploded a half second later.

-Emile-

"What do you know? A drop pod launched from orbit can crush a beacon like nothing."

-Reaper-

"Amateurs." Muttered Reaper, walking over Ranger bodies as the beacon exploded behind him.

-C-

"Thanks for the assist." Said C.

"No problem, Spartan." Replied Buck. "Although you may want to work on your aiming skills.

-Hunter-

The skirmishers turned and ran once Hunter exploited friendly fire to kill the Hunters. One even blew the beacon for him.

-J-

"There are more Drone corpses here than the entire Gears of War series."

-Kat-

Kat noticed the great commotion as the Spartans returned to base. They even fired at each other. Kat guessed that C fired first, since there was an explosion way to their left before they started firing.

Hunter arrived first.

"I WON!" Shouted Hunter.

Reaper coughed from behind Kat. Hunter proceeded to swear so much that he'd put a Gangster to shame.

"...Is that radiation?" Asked Kat.

The glassing beam struck next to them. Hunters cluster F bomb changed target. Everyone ran to the bunker.

"Kat..." Started Reaper. "Stay still a second."

Kat did so.

The needle round went right through her skull.

There was a lot of cheering. Reaper privately wondered what cliff-hanger would beat a glassing ray and Kat dying. He was answered once the Spartans had arrived in the bunker.

His alarmed beeped. He checked his Spartan-mail.

"I found her." He whispered.

"Found who?" Asked Emile.

"My sister."

...

Yep, now I'm giving Reaper a family. He's officially the creators pet. I'll offer you a deal. Anyone guess what character it is [They're in the Halo series, and they're mentioned in First Strike], I'll give you a cameo in this fanfic.

'Till next time, morons... I mean, minions.


	12. Fun, Flood, Fear

Hello Hello Hello. Time to amuse. This will be mostly breather, due to the massive battle scene have planned for when they find Halsey.

And when Venva finally gets a working time totem.

Disclaimer: I own Halo. Once I post this, I'm going to play it. And at Christmas [In two days, here], I'm going to own Halo 4.

...

Hunter watched as the building blew up. He hoped Ackerson's S-I DNA storage wasn't too important. It's not like the S-I DNA held the secret to a cure to some sort of super space parasite zombie thing.

That would be ridiculous.

And on the off case it was true, well; "Blame it on the guy in a suit" was pretty much his motto. If the higher ups wanted to take credit for his good deeds, they can have his bad ones, too.

-Three years later-

"Anyone want to have a go at the Halo reality simulator?"

The Spartans, in perfect unison, activated the simulator and entered multiplayer. Once it had booted up, a menu of maps for multiplayer popped up.

"Hey, Guys!" Called Reaper. "I got the Anniversary expansion pack!"

All except one Spartan cheered at this. Carter was busy sulking over Kat's death.

"Alright, everyone press 'Solitary.' That will guarantee we get that map."

"What's special about Solitary?" Asked Jun.

Hunter responded. "He was a bigger noob than C, until he did a training montage on that map."

Jun nodded.

"Selecting Map." Announced the announcer.

"Odd." Said Emile. "I feel the urge to say 'Redundant department of Redundancy.'"

"Plus, we all selected the same map. Why is it selecting out of our choices."

"Snowbound select."

R roared, knocking all the other Spartans over with the shockwave.

"WHAT IDIOT SELECTED-"-Static- "SNOWBOUND!"

"It was her favourite map." Said Carter, in a hollow voice.

C fired his rocket launcher. While the shot landed randomly to the left, the mere intent made Carter lose over nine thousand lives.

Reaper ignited an energy sword and continually killed Carter via spawn killing. Once he had tied with C, he disengaged and let the other Spartans try.

-Two years later-

Venva looked at his Engineer reinforcements.

"Repair the vehicles. Find and repair the time totem. Get my battle equipment."

The Engineers did so.

-Back to the Spartans-

In the end, each Spartan except Carter got exactly 9999 kills.

"Next map." Said Hunter.

As the map changed, and the score reset, Jun and Emile shot Carter in perfect unison. Jun's shot hit Carters knee, Emile's blast killed him. As the score had not yet restarted, Emile ended the round with ten thousand points.

He was promptly killed by everyone except C [who missed] and Carter [who is Carter].

"Alright, let's select teams." Ordered Hunter. "I'll be Red leader, and we'll take the "Elite" skins. Reaper, you're Blue leader, you get to stay normal."

"Fair enough." Replied Reaper. "Emile's on my team."

"I'll take Jun"

"J's with me."

"Crap. Those were the good ones. C, I choose you."

"Alright." Started Reaper. "That evens out the teams."

"What about Carte-"

"Who? Noble team is made of me, you, Emile, Jun, J and C. Jorge died already. I have never heard of Carter or Kat. I deny their existence."

"Fair enough."

Suddenly, Red team changed into Elites [Simulated robots, remember a chapter or three back?] and opened fire. The Elite meant to be Hunter somehow jumped several feet to the top floor.

"How is that even possible?" Asked J. "The force of impact on the ground to give you enough momentum to let you jump that high should dent the concrete! It's against the laws of physics!"

"I see them as more of suggestions." Answered Hunter, throwing a grenade.

Since blue team hadn't moved since the round started, it blew them all up.

"THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HIT ME!" Yelled Reaper. "WHO TURNED SKULLS ON!?"

Jun made the incredibly stupid mistake of raising his hand. Reaper glared at him, igniting an energy sword.

"...Mummy."

Jun then felt exactly what it is like to have your guts ripped out, splattered on the floor, your head ripped off, stabbed by a knife that wasn't in Reapers hand until the blow struck, have several hand grenades shoved up a certain part of his body, then having his body used as a giant grenade that killed C.

Who said that having pain simulators is a good thing?

"That was aggressive." Said J. "Even by Reaper-Rage standard. Hunter, you're closest with him. Is there a reason he's upset?"

"His little search hasn't been going well." Replied Hunter, blowing up Emile as he passed by.

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile?"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Emile"

"Reaper's behind you."

Hunter cursed as Rage!Reaper tore his windpipe out.

"Seriously, though. Pretty much everything he can find on his sister is covered in black ink. He has the files, but he can't decrypt them. It's a miracle he got enough to recognise her as his sister. Pretty much a photo from a week ago, a photo from when she was 8, and her name."

"What is her name, anyway?"

"Carol Rawley."

"Does that mean..."

"No. Reaper was "Asked" to join the S-III project because he was an orphan, like his sister. His sister got adopted shortly afterwards. She took her adopted parents last name."

"Side note: Reapers behind you."

Hunter got stabbed in the neck with a knife that wasn't there earlier.

"How do you do that thing with the knife?" Asked Emile.

"It's a complicated system." Replied Reaper, snapping out of his rage. "I have several knifes in several hidden holders across my armour and the armour of my simulator robot dude. I hook an AI to read my thoughts as to when I need these knifes out of the holders, and which way I need them facing, and brings the knife out, with sufficiently advanced technology. I have one in each hand, elbow, knew, twelve on my chest and one on my-"-Static cut him off.

"That sounds suspiciously like it's going to save your life later." Said Emile. "And if this was all a story posted on the internet, people would complain that the writer is being too obvious."

"Good thing this is real." Said Jun. "Who'd want to read about us?"

-Meanwhile-

Arbiter watched as his army of flood combat forms stood, waiting for orders. The serum that gave him flood control effectively gave him flood mind control, too.

A gibbering grunt appeared from no-where, tackling Arby to the ground.

"He's coming... HE'S COMING!" Shouted the insane grunt. The Arbiter used a flood tentacle to grab his throat, and had several others pull the gibbering grunt away, towards the ship lined with corpses, just for the flood. Before he died, the grunt was able to get one more, semi understandable comment out.

"FEAR THE REAPER!"

-Meanwhile-

Blue team was exactly one point behind. Hunter had a respawn, but Reaper didn't. Everyone else was out of lives by now.

If Reaper could get an execution, the game would end, no matter how many live Hunter had left. Unfortunately, an execution would only get on point. Plus, he had to get from the top to the bottom without dying.

It was obvious.

Reaper jumped off the highest platform, aiming for Hunters body. At the last second, Reaper got his knife and cut Hunter in two. The score had tied. The simulator deactivated.

"How did you do that?" Asked Hunter. "The landing should have killed you, even if you hit my body. Which you didn't. It's against the laws of physics."

"I see them as more of suggestions." Replied Reaper. "Also, what happened to your AI, Joyeuse?"

"She's going through an antivirus course. She'll be back soon."

An Achievement appeared on Reapers screen. In fact all the ones that he had earned since they had stopped arriving. He thought he had broken the feature.

He roared. Noble team fled.

...

And we're done. Can you believe it; I forgot the title gag _and_ a character that has much impact later on. And I almost forgot Venva, too.

Still, I've been waiting to give Arby that little warning since day 1 [well, when I came up with his character. Which was... shortly after the plot actually developed beyond "WTF, HAX stage.

Anyway, Since I don't have enough time to pull a Christmas special...

Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.


	13. Preparations

Hi. Me again. Updating again. As usual.

What, did you expect a joke?

Disclaimer: There is no joke to be found here.

Ah, I guess there's the Not-Owning-Halo-Yet thing.

...

"Boom."

Boomer watched the Elite throw a grunt into his explosive shot, just so it didn't hit him. Boomer fired again, and again it threw a grunt.

Then the Elite fired at Boomers pink boots.

One non-stop barrage of explosive shells later, the Elite learnt what it was like to have your skeleton shoved through your mouth. Boomer looked at the ring of grunts surrounding him. They decided that the wisest course of action would be to jump off the cliff.

-Three years later-

"So, we go through Sword Base, kill all Covenant and blow the place to High Charity?"

"J... What's High Charity?" Asked Emile.

"Oh. Right. You guys don't notice the fourth wall..."

Everyone looked at him.

"...You're crazy." Decided Jun.

"Up until this stage, I've done nothing noteworthy. So I'm going to become the fourth wall observer."

"Weirdo."

"Anyway, the results of Reaper's trial are in."

"Oh?"

"We have to travel with a Mary Sue until it is believed that you can be trusted."

There was a stunned silence.

"No..." whispered Emile. "Nononononononononononononono nonono..."

"What's wrong, Emile?"

"Kill me. Please. Before she gets here."

There was a flash of light, and a pink armoured Spartan appeared out of nowhere.

"Greetings."Greeted what was obviously the Mary Sue. "My name is Bella Cygnus."

Bella turned to look at Emile. "I like you."

"Dear God." Gasped Emile. "Please don't take over my mind and make me do things I don't want."

Bella started walking seductively towards Emile.

**Authors note: Emile burnt this part of the notes- despite being dead- so that we may never learn what Bella did to him. The only clues I have located are that every single Spartan present took brain bleach shortly afterwards.**

"Dear god, that was disgusting!"

"Well, at least we killed a Mary Sue."

"Hurray for Plot Bonuses!"

"J..."

"What?"

"Never mind. I'm sure it doesn't matter."

"Anyway, let's clear out the covenant that lie between us and the Scorpion."

Time stood still.

-Two Years Later-

Venva waited until he was sure there was no-one looking, then pressed a button on the holo-communication thing. A human hologram appeared.

"Ah! Ultor! The master was starting to think you died. That would've annoyed him. He invested a lot of time getting you into the position you need to be in."

"The Time Totem has been located." Reported Venva. "The plan is underway."

"Excellent! Now, make sure not to kill the one in black. The master would be most annoyed if he were to die before his part in all of this is complete."

"Yes, sir."

"And remember: Only use the low-tier gifts."

"Yes, sir."

"And remember, Ultor: Even ghosts can die."

-Back to Noble Team-

Reaper shoved C into the hunter. Hunter smashed Emile into a rock. Jun knocked Carter off a cliff. J knocked Jun out. Hunter threw J into a banshee. Reaper shot Hunter in the knee.

The covenant corpses remained dead.

Reaper touched the Scorpion.

In that instant, every molecule in his body was ripped apart and rearranged into the Scorpion, fusing Reaper into it.

-Meanwhile-

"Did you hear that?" Asked the Elite.

Another Elite nodded. "It's as if though thousands of Covenant voices cried out 'Oh Crap!' all at once."

-Meanwhile-

"Odd." Said Truth. "I'm trying to play 'World of Warcraft,' but every screen in the building is displaying the message "The Destroyer Cometh."

-Meanwhile-

"By the Gods!" Swore Arbiter. "What is that?"

A single grunt ran outside, hiding in terror. In that instant, Venva knew that the world would burn.

-Meanwhile-

Every single covenant between Reaper and Sword Base jumped off a cliff. Reaper drove the Scorpion through the area, feeling cheated, and the rest of Noble Team rushed to the entrance behind him.

"By the Forerunners!" Exclaimed J. "That was brilliant!"

Reaper noticed then that the Scorpion wouldn't fit inside Sword Base. His molecules rearranged to unfuse him from the tank.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey. The world seems right again."

-Meanwhile-

"That's better. Now I can play WoW."

-Meanwhile-

Arbiter looked outside, at the grunt sighing in relief.

-Two Years Later-

Venva looked through his gear.

Gravity manipulator? Check.

Scarab gun? Check.

Omni-shield? Check.

Strength modifiers? Check.

Army of Grunts, Hunters and Skirmishers? Check.

Time Totem? Fixed.

"To battle."

-Two Years Earlier-

Wow, it took surprising little time to get to... NOWHERE!"

"Yeah, there's nowhere to go from here."

"Well, there is the..."

"Shut up, Joyeuse. And when did Hunter get you back?"

"Once my Anti-virus scan was complete. Anyway, as I was saying..."

"Hey! C, that's _my_ chocolate."

An EMP exploded, with Hunter being the source.

"Stop ignoring the incredibly sexy AI and listen." He said.

"Thanks... I think. Anyway, have you tried the door?"

Everyone looked at the door for a second.

"Maybe Halsey survived the covenant attack?"

Reaper burnt down the door and went to make sure it wasn't true.

...

Finally, almost time for my epic Venva vs. Noble Team battle.

That little conversation that Venva had with the mysterious human? You want answers?

Well, work it out yourself.

By the way, I finished Halo 4!

Damn you 343 for making me feel sad emotions.


End file.
